


could've been worse

by maeumdaero_hae



Series: 12 Days of Christmas [3]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Black Widow Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Christmas, Crime Fighting in Christmas Day, Established Relationship, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Natasha Romanoff needs a hug, Pre-Avengers (2012), Red Room (Marvel), Strike Team Delta, but only mentioned, clint just wants to spend christmas peacfully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeumdaero_hae/pseuds/maeumdaero_hae
Summary: Clint was right, Phil should've really said no when Fury gave them an op a day before Christmas Eve. So here they are in Madripoor, tracing the roots of a dark web website named No Restraints Play and the men behind it together with Tyger and her techman named Ed.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson/Natasha Romanov
Series: 12 Days of Christmas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569583
Kudos: 4





	could've been worse

**Author's Note:**

> TW:  
> this fic contains canon-typical violence, not really described graphically but its there.  
> there are kids being kidnapped and treated violently, its only broadly described not graphically.  
> natasha is feral and violent in a scene here (the same as in the BLACK WIDOW (2019))
> 
> SPOILERS: this also contains spoilers for the BLACK WIDOW (2019) comic. so if you haven't read it, go read that first. i tried not to spoil so much but this fic pretty much uses the settings and themes from it. 
> 
> i really tried to make this a fluff christmas eve fic for this three but I AM SORRY. comments and kudos are, as always, appreciated! <3
> 
> there's your TWs and spoiler alerts and tags, read them properly, decide for yourself and if you're still here, do enjoy! <3

**23 DEC; 1900**

The STRIKE Team Delta was called to Director Fury’s office at exactly 1900 at 22 DEC.

“Sir.” Coulson prompted to the Director that was facing the Washington skyline.

“I need you on an op in Madripoor. I’ll send the details after this meeting. All I can say is that I’m sure Romanoff have a love-hate relationship with this kind of people.”

“Then I’m sure we’ll finish it immediately.” Coulson says, gauging the emotions on Romanoff’s face.

Romanoff nodded curtly to Coulson as a way to ensure she’s alright. The three of them have a brief idea on what would be the mission. More like what kind of crimes it pertains to.

“No offense, sir,” Barton started making the Director face them. “but I think you’ve forgotten that it’s December twenty-two.”

“Barton.” Phil called out.

“I’m sure I know the date today, Agent Barton.” Fury clicked something on his computer and the three’s tablet pinged. “Out Agents. I already sent you all the details you’ll have to know. Feel free to get anything you need in the armories department as well as any QuinJet you wish to use. It’ll be my Christmas gifts to you three.”

Fury sent Barton a pointed look as he finished speaking as if to make a point. Barton didn’t hide the way he rolled his eyes and he walked to the door.

“Any questions, Agents?” Fury asked the two remaining Agents in his office.

“Do I get restrictions on what to do to the people involved when push comes to shove, Director?” Fury didn’t know if Romanoff’s tone is sarcasm or purely inquisitive but the small grin she let the Director see is enough.

“No but Coulson will have the final say in this op. Coulson?” Fury turned to walk in front of his desk and leaned on it. a ghost of a smile in his face.

“Nothing, sir.” Coulson didn’t bother to hide the enthusiasm in his voice.

“Them out, Agents. You’ll be flying in three hours.”

“Sir.” Romanoff nodded, exiting the room.

“Merry Christmas, Nick.” Coulson let the smile win and gave Fury a two-finger salute.

Fury laughed as he watched Coulson’s back exiting his office. “Enjoy the holidays, Cheese.”

**24 DEC; 0400**

“Taskmaster, Baron Zemo, Madame Masque? Are they having a Christmas Party for supervillains?” Clint snorted.

“I’m sure they would invite us if it is.” Phil said, scrolling more on the files Fury gave them.

“Even Tyger is invited. What a shame they didn’t invite me.” Natasha mused.

The mission was to investigate the chains of missing persons in Madripoor. True, missing civilians are not much of SHIELD’s cup of tea but this time is different. Even Jessán Hoan was trying to investigate it. SHIELD picked up Hoan’s traces in several databases looking for the same set of persons. SHIELD wouldn’t have mind it but the profiles of the missing persons were disturbing.

Jessán Hoan was the closest thing Madripoor has to embody the law and order according to Natasha.

The missing persons were most of all girls that are minor. That would be a normal issue SHIELD would give to another agency but the moment they finished tracing Hoan’s steps in the database they have elecTed to be the one to handle it. Other than the minor girls that were missing, there were also children no younger than five and older that ten in the lists.

They had landed the QuinJet in near the sea, behind the mountain near Madripoor.

“Here’s how we’ll do this.” Coulson started as they get their things ready. “Natasha, go ask Ms. Hoan for more information. If she somehow realizes what we’re doing here, make her be on our side. We need information as much as we can. Barton, go on the streets and find out anything that you can about the party. I would do the same. You get the Lowtown, I’ll go Hightown. Meet at our rendezvous point in oh-six-hundred.”

“Boss.”

“Sir.”

The two nodded their agreement as Coulson opened the QuinJet to exit.

**24 DEC; 0600**

Natasha arrived at a dingy apartment on the sketchiest part of Lowtown.

She didn’t go inside the apartment, instead she circled to the back and climbed to their room. Clint and Phil was there fixing their things, mostly guns and change of clothes on their bed.

“It’s one day before Christmas. I can’t believe were doing an op in the most dangerous place we can be in.” Natasha heard Clint complain as she opened their window.

“We’ll just need to finish this faster so we can go home by christmas day.” Coulson said as if he’d repeated the sentence so many times.

“You could’ve disagreed with Fury. We all know he has a soft spot for you.”

Natasha proceeded to unpack her things from her bag too. Not minding the two arguing. It doesn’t really matter for her where she is on christmas, it has been years since she celebrated it.

“Exactly the reason why I didn’t disagree with him Clint.” Phil sighed. Now sitting on the bed, finished unpacking his things.

“I don’t like this. Back me up, Tasha.” Clint faced Natasha on the other side of the room.

“I don’t really mind where we spend the holidays. Besides, Phil’s correct. We just have to finish this op as soon as we can then we can go home.”

It was Phil who noticed Natasha’s tone. It was how he knew she really wanted none of this op even though it does not have to do with christmas.

“Information. What do we have now?” Phil said. Signaling his two lovers to seat near him and report the things they’ve gathered.

\--

Turns out, from Natasha’s intel from Tyger, the missing children and teens were in a dark web site called No Restraints Play. From the video Tyger had shown Natasha, the captors had done unspeakable things to the children. The things that would be done was decided by a “director” by being the highest pledger.

Natasha can’t contain the anger she had felt that time as she stormed out to get a bottle of vodka the same way how she is drinking a cheap alcohol on a bottle in their room.

Phil and Clint didn’t stop her but they had moved on her either side to make her feel that she can do something about it.

A _very nice man_ had also given her his own personal access card to be able to access the next stream of the men behind NRP.

As she returned to Tyger’s Princess Bar, an old woman had entered finding “a certain red-haired angel who has been having no restraints play with those horrible men.” Natasha had hoped it was a trap, that way this op can be stopped as soon as possible and they can all go home. She’s also starting to think she wants to spend christmas away from these horrible incidents but she shook it out of her head. It would be much better if those children would also spend their christmas in a warm place with good food.

**24 DEC; 0900**

Tyger may have clued in that Natasha wasn’t alone in this op but Natasha still told her explicitly that she has a party on her side.

Now, they were sitting beside Tech Ed, Tyger’s tech man, as he decrypted the flash drive given to Natasha. It was heavily encrypted but Ted and Phil helped together to quickly dismantle any firewall.

The team wasn’t sure if they’ll be relieved that there was a scheduled stream for the bidder of NRP within five hours.

“We need to wait until the stream started before I can track where it is happening and who are these bidders.” Ed said, hands moving on the keyboard in a fast pace.

“No! we need the location and profiles now.” Phil held Natasha back.

“Is there any way we can do these without the men behind it having to hurt another child?” Phil phrased what Natasha wanted to ask.

“I’m sorry. I only can so much but the moment the bidding start I would only need three minutes max of five to know their profiles but the location will take longer.”

“We also don’t know if it is really happening here in Madripoor.” Clint voiced out.

“It’s happening here. The men behind these would need a secure alibi to execute those kinds of things. Madripoor’s the best when it comes to that. No one would question it. No offense but if the kids were slightly older, SHIELD would just blink their eye out of it.” Tyger said, placing a tray of alcohols and teas on the table.

“None taken. We’re aware of the faults our agency.” Phil thanked Tyger. He held out a cup of tea to Natasha to calm her down. It’s hard as it is that what Tyger said is true but also add the fact that Natasha needs to let out her anger and its becoming hard to calm her down.

Clint also moved his chair closer to Natasha to hold her hand. Other than their closest friends (Hill, Fury and Sitwell), no one knows about their relationship. Natasha tried to evade Clint’s hand but Clint tightened his hold. Thankfully, even though the other persons in the room may have pieced the puzzle, no one so much as breathed about it.

It’s a day before Christmas, for god’s sake. Christmas eve! They were supposed to be cuddling and doing all sorts of gross things lovers would do in the holiday season. Not tracing a sick bastard taking interest to children. Clint sighed and Phil moved his hand from Natasha’s nape to his.

The three agents were doing their best to calm each other. Tyger have noticed this explicit skinship and she had only nodded at Coulson, probably trying to say that she supports them or something but Phil isn’t entirely sure, so he just nodded back curtly.

“How about the party?” Phil started another topic.

“I am invited. However, I’m not entirely sure it has something to do with NRP.”

“Let’s not close the possibilities there. Is it possible to bring a company there?”

“Yes but I’m known to move solo in here so I can’t bring any of you.”

“Not even a bodyguard or some sort?” Clint inquired.

“No. I am the closest thing Madripoor have as a law. The moment they touch me, they know it’s war and even though this is a land of all things illegal and bad, they know their own limits when it comes to fighting with each other.” Tyger explained.

“Right. All groups here know each other’s dirty secret.” Natasha said, voice tight. “I can go. Stealth.”

Phil would really elect to disagree but that would be because of personal reasons. “Understood. Is there a room we can borrow to talk about the details of our op?” Phil looked at Tyger.

“Janine will escort you to the room beside mine.” Tyger waved her hand and a petite woman with tanned skin moved forward.

Phil touched the two’s shoulder and they stood up to follow Janine.

As they were out of ear shot, Ted looked up at his boss and asked “Are they alright?”

“Let’s hope they aren’t because that’s the only way we can be assured they’ll do anything to end NRP and the men behind it from their roots to their fruits.”

**24 DEC; 1400**

“No Restraints Play just went live.” Tyger’s voice echoed on Phil’s voice.

“I think I know where they are.” Clint said, eyes tracking the tiny red light on the screen from Natasha’s ear-comm.

“Where?” Phil asked.

“In another mansion southwest of the mansion of the Prince.” Clint said, already putting arrows on his quiver and grabbing his bow. He looked at Coulson after the older one relayed the location on Tyger.

“Come back.” Phil said and as Clint nodded he was out of the room, exiting through the window.

Phil shouldn’t be nervous but these men just caught the Black Widow and from the way he had been listening to Natasha’s breath from the comms, she was caught in surprise.

And now, Clint was gone to where she is. Phil had watched the clip of the recorded NRP clips from ED and even though he knows, logically, that Clint and Natasha won’t be a victim of it, the thought is still on his mind.

At this time, he thought that it would have been really better if he disagreed with Nick on this op. It _is_ Christmas time, just like Clint said. Phil decided to not accept any op missions in the next 2 years in the weeks of Christmas.

**24 DEC; 1400**

If Natasha had the chance to, he would’ve applaud Vlad for this. His boss might have invented a drug much stronger than of the Widow’s Sting.

The last thing she heard was Phil’s voice on her ears.

**24 DEC; 1430**

Natasha woke up with his face covered. She had already finished forming the possible – no, the exact – way the room was fitted.

Screens all over the walls, a table of torturing devices on the right, the camera was probably in front left side. The man, Vlad, is talking to the viewers.

The next minute she is tipped backwards in her chair as water was poured on her face.

The next minute a hand would grab the cloth on her face.

The next minute she had already killed Vlad and tied him in the same chair with the same rope they used on her.

The next minute the door opened and guns fired. To Vlad’s dead body.

**24 DEC; 1445**

Tyger met Clint in the entrance of the said mansion. Phil had told them that the all the men were in the top floors so the two had no problem moving inside to find where Natasha was.

As they turned at a corner, Tyger heard voices and lead Clint there.

Inside the big vacant room were cages. Children were bandaged in every part of their body that was visible. Some was crying and sitting just blankly staring at the air.

“Jesus…” Clint breathed.

“Let’s move, Hawkeye.” Tyger nodded at Clint’c bow.

“Hi babies. Can you all move a little bit away from the door? This uncle and me will get you out of there.” Tyger asked in her softest voice.

The children nodded and moved away. Clint nodded to Tyger as he aimed an arrow on the lock. It was a bomb arrow.

“Take your time children. You are safe now. that is a promise from us and our friend upstairs.”

Clint saw that the children were safe in Tyger’s hands.

“I’m gonna check on the Widow.”

Tyger didn’t offer any words and nodded.

\--

Clint heard where the fight was still ongoing and ran to its direction.

In a small room was dozens of people, either dead or dying and in the center of it all was Natasha, panting.

He aimed his arrow at the man behind Natasha but she was faster to kick him to the table. A knee to another man that came from her side.

“People who prey on children don’t deserve restraint, they deserve me!”

Clint was pretty sure he shouldn’t be this mesmerized to Natasha killing and being so brutal to the men that were continuously attacking her. But it doesn’t matter because this is Natasha in her true nature. Not the one restrained by the protocols and regs and law SHIELD has, nor the Natasha she had changed after she met Phil and him, not the Natasha where Phil and Clint’s attitudes had rubbed on her. This was Natasha, the one from the KGB, trained by the Red Room and the deadliest most dangerous spy assassin in the world.

He’s smug that he can see this. It may be inappropriate but he’s pretty sure he just received the best christmas present ever.

**24 DEC; 1700**

The three agents were in the room Tyger had given to them.

Natasha’s pretty much recovered from what she did to the men. She had no regrets or remorse to what she did but the children’s face was stuck on her head.

Phil pushed Natasha back to sit on the bed after he ushered Clint to the bathroom.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked as he sat beside her and moved her to face him.

Phil started the debrief in what they call their own way of debrief. It gave Clint and Natasha the choice to whether tell him about anything that happened in their op or he’ll just wait until they turn in their after reports the next day.

Natasha didn’t talk so Phil continued to wipe the dried blood her body. Gently and slowly so as not to hurt her more.

“I knew I was going to do what I did the moment we received the files for this mission.” Natasha started. Phil didn’t stop where he was wiping on Natasha’s arm.

“I knew what I was gonna do the moment Fury said those words that’s why I asked him that question. I knew it but when Tyger and Ed showed me those clips I just know I have to do it. I must do it.” Natasha said, voice changing from leveled to clipped.

“And you did. You did what you had to do, you did what you must do.” Phil affirmed, moving on to her other arm.

“I know that now. I just somehow blanked there, like I wasn’t with you guys.” Natasha swallowed. “like I was me, the me from the Red Room.”

“I know. Clint wouldn’t shut up about it.” Phil smiled at her. “You’re still that person. You _came_ from the Red Room, trained by them and the KGB. You _are_ the Black Widow, are you not?”

Natasha smiled softly, just a tad small smile just for Phil and Phil counted that as a gift from her.

“I am.”

**24 DEC; 2000**

Tyger ordered her chefs to cook anything and everything they can to feed the children as well as all the toys they can get the last minute for the children.

Natasha smiled her gratefulness to Tyger to which she reciprocated.

After a while, bags and bags of clothes and toys arrived. The ladies that worked for the Princess Bar helped each other to dress the children warmly and to let them pick any toys that they want.

The three agents watch this happen as they were seated, more like cuddled, on a sofa on the lounge area.

The children’s smile and laughter erased the remaining guilt in Natasha’s chest. No, not from executing those men but from the time lost before they were saved.

“They’ll be in my care until I find a decent home to get them.” Tyger said, sitting on the opposite sofa in front of them.

“Thank you, Ms. Hoan.” Phil said.

“You’re welcome. I hope you enjoyed you version of christmas?” Tyger asked. Her voice laced with tease and light conversation.

Phil just smiled, affirming or not, Tyger’s in no place to know.

“Not really enjoyed but it’s fruitful.” Natasha leaned back to Phil’s chest and pulled Clint tightly to her side.

Clint laughed.

“Say it Clint.” Natasha said.

“Well. Maybe if this is any different we would be strapped into a chair in the Atlantic for a torture or in a cave being water boarded so I’m just happy we’re here.”

Phil removed his arm that was encircling Natasha’s chest and tapped his head. “that’s not a nice sentiment, Barton.”

Clint still laughed. “what! I’m just saying there are worse ways my Christmas could be spent.”

Natasha grunts her approval as he leaned up to Phil and pecked his cheek whispering, “Happy Holiday.” To which Phil imitated.

Natasha also lifted Clint’s face to kiss his cheek and say “Merry Christmas, Clint.”

“Merry Christmas, Natasha.”

"Merry Christmas, Ms. Hoan" Phil raised the cup of tea from the table beside the sofa.

Tyger nodded and raised his own wine glass to the three agents who had helped to get all his girls and the children back, safe.


End file.
